Our Old Self (Sequel Do you believe in Reincarnation?)
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: 'Jatuh cinta itu sesakit ini ya? Sakura'/"Dia, Cinta pertama ku"/Reinkarnasi membawa Sasuke ke kehidupan baru dan mempertemukannya dengan Sakuranya yang baru, Bagaimana cara Sasuke menghadapi Sakura yang dingin itu? Sedangkan Sasuke masih dihantui dengan kenangan di kehidupan masa lalunya dulu/Warning : OOC BERAT!,Typo,Dan lain lain, CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

**_"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, Berjanji akan membahagiakan mu-"_**

_"Aku mencintai mu!"_

**_"Di kehidupan yang lain, Nanti"_**

_"Kamu percaya reinkarnasi?"_

**_"Ya, Mungkin?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Our Old Self_**

**_(Sequel "Do you believe in Reincarnation?")_**

**_Warning : OOC BERAT!,Typo,Dan lain lain_**

**_REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED!_**

**_._**

**_._**

"SASUKEEEE! Berhenti lah berteriak teriak! Kau ini seperti sedang di hutan saja!"

Siinggg~

Teriakan kurenai sensei yang sangat keras itu membuat kelas yang tadi nya sangat ramai- Dikarenakan seorang Uchiha sasuke yang secara tidak sopannya mengadakan lomba memakan kripik pedas mbok Chiyo ditengah pelajaran Biologi nya kurenai sensei

"Ah yah bu maaf, Saya kan hanya ingin menyemangati Naruto, Lihat dia sudah menghabisi 3 kantung kripik mbok chiyo! Ah! NARUTO! CEPAT INGAT AKU TARUHAN 10RIBU UNTUK KEMENANGAN MU! AYO! LIHAT KIBA MULAI MEMBUKA KRIPIK KE TI-"

"UCHIHA! RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH! SEKARANG!"

Ucapan Sasuke lagi lagi terpotong oleh teriakan penuh amarah dari gurunya tersebut, Seluruh siswa dikelas itupun tertawa, Berbeda dengan perempuan di pojok ruangan tersebut, Dia hanya memandang datar kearah keributan yang terjadi ditengah kelas nya tersebut, Gadis itu, Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut sudah mulai bosan dengan pemandangan yang sudah dia afal diluar kepala nya ini

Si genius Uchiha yang sangat berisik itu akan membuat ulah, Ditemani oleh si jagoan olahraga Uzumaki itu, Ya Uchiha dan Uzumaki, Kenapa? Kalian familiar dengan nama mereka? Tentu saja, Mereka kan 2 Keluarga terkaya di Asia dan juga nama mereka berdua itu diambil dari kisah sejarah- Atau Sakura lebih nyaman menyebut nya Dongeng, Ya dongeng yang menceritakan tentang 3 sahabat ninja bernama Uchiha Sasuke- Pemuda dingin dan tampan, Lalu Uzumaki Naruto- Pemuda Bodoh yang menjadi penyelamat desa dan juga Haruno Sakura- Satu satu nya perempuan diantara mereka, Kisah dongeng itu sudah sangat dikenal di Jepang, Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak pernah mendengar cerita itu, Konon katanya cerita itu kenyataan, Sampai sekarang sebenarnya belum ada bukti tentang kebenaran cerita tersebut, Dan juga beberapa orang bahkan bilang kalau mungkin saja Sakura, Naruto, Dan Sasuke itu adalah reinkarnasi dari para 3 Ninja hebat tersebut, Sakura hanya mendengus setiap kali ada orang yang berasumsi begitu, Pasal nya di dongeng tersebut katanya Sang "Sakura" yang dikenal sebagai Ninja medis hebat itu sangat mencintai "Sasuke" yang meninggal dihadapannya saat dia tengah mengobati luka-luka "Sasuke" yang ternyata sangat fatal dan _Ewh No Way,_ Dia tidak akan rela jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti Sasuke, Lagi pula Sasuke yang ada dikelas nya saat ini sangat jauh dari kesan "Dingin" Ya, Sasuke itu mungkin bisa lebih dibilang _Hiperactive_

"Ra! SAKURAAA!"

Suara yang lumayan kencang itu menghamburkan lamunan Sakura dalam hitungan detik

"Ah? Ya? K-Kenapa?"

Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup, Pasal nya orang yang baru saja dia lamunkan sekarang berada disamping nya dan memanggil-manggil namanya

Ya, Orang itu Uchiha Sasuke

"Kau tidak dengar tadi kurenai sensei bilang apa? Ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau hukuman ku ditambah!"

Ujar Sasuke

"Eh? Loh memang nya kurenai sensei bilang apa?"

Tanya ku lagi dengan nada kebingungan

"Ah kamu ini, Itu loh, Kan tadi kurenai sensei menyuruh kamu menemani ku pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah, Gimana sih" Ujar Sasuke sembari memegang pergelangan tangan ku dan menyeret ku keluar ruangan

Mukaku baru saja akan berubah menjadi semerah tomat, Untung saja aku bisa menutupi nya dengan poni ku yang lumayan panjang

"Memang nya disekolah ini banyak hewan buas apa, Ke ruang kepala sekolah aja harus ditemani" Gumam ku kecil, Tapi seperti nya kurang kecil sehingga aku mendapat balasan

"Ya tidak banyak hewan buas sih, Tapi banyak fangirl buas, Memang nya kamu tega melihat ku dapat hukuman karna pas aku sampai keruang kepala sekolah aku sudah tidak memakai seragam lengkap? Dan balik kekelas tanpa balutan kain selapis pun?" Katanya dengan pede nya

"Hei hentikan katakata dewasa mu itu Uchiha" Sahut ku dengan muka memerah, Ugh! Aku ini kan bagaimana pun juga masih wanita normal, Dan dengan Sasuke berbicara seperti itu mau tidak mau aku yang sangat polos ini tiba tiba membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, Dan yah dilihat dari balutan seragam saja sudah kelihatan lelaki didepan ku ini mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sangat bagus, Ah! Sudahlah berhenti berhenti!

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun, Sakura, Seperti dulu" Gumam Sasuke kecil, Sejujur nya aku mendengar nya tapi aku takut salah dengar karna ya dilihat dari sisi manapun kalimat yang Ia gumamkan itu terdengar sangat aneh dan sulit dimengerti

"Ah? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya ku memastikan

"Aku bilang- Cepat sedikit jalannya nanti kita dimarahi ayah ku!"

Ah ya, Aku belum bilang ya? Kepala sekolah Uchiha highschool itu, Fugaku Uchiha, Ayah nya Sasuke, Sedangkan kepala yayasan adalah Tuan Madara Uchiha, Kakek nya Sasuke, Mungkin itu menjadi satu penyebab Sasuke menjadi anak yang nakal, Ya tipikal orang kaya yang mempunyai kekuasaan

-Skip time –

"Sakura! Aku tunggu di kantin A ya"

"Ah? Ya"

Hah, Apakah kalian tau? Berkat si Uchiha itu, Aku sekarang kena batunya, Karna terkenal sebagai murid paling berprestasi ketiga

Ya, Urutan pertama, Secara mengejutkan diduduki oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan berat hati kuakui, Walaupun sehari hari terkesan idiot dia itu sangat amat pintar!

Dan urutan kedua, Yang ditempati oleh Neji Hyuuga yang sekarang lagi melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke amerika

Dan urutan ketiga, Aku, yang dengan sialnya harus membantu pihak sekolah untuk "menjinakkan" Uchiha Sasuke dan diberi tugas untuk membuat makalah minimal 100 lembar tentang "Sejarang 3 Ninja : Naruto, Sasuke, Dan Sakura" Dalam waktu hanya 1 bulan

Rasa nya saat Fugaku-Sensei bilang hal itu aku ingin berteriak

"ITU NAMANYA DISURUH BIKIN BUKU BUKAN MAKALAH!"

Ahh tapi yasudahlah, Mau diapakan lagi? Resiko orang pinter

Aku bergegas menuju kekantin A dilantai dasar saat aku menuruni tangga aku melihat beberapa Fangirls Sasuke yang melihat ku dengan sinis, Ah memang susah, Sasuke itu pangeran sekolah, Tentu saja semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya akan tersebar dengan sangat cepat, Dan juga termasuk tentang hukuman terbaru nya yang melibat kan aku, Merasa tidak nyaman? Tentu saja, Tapi aku tidak mungkin melawan permintaan kepala sekolah kan? Bisa mati aku!

"Awas kau jika macam-macam dengan Sasuke-kun kami"

**DEG!**

Jantung ku berasa seperti bergetar saat mendengar kalimat itu, Bukan, Bukan karna aku takut atau apapun itu, Tapi, **_Sasuke-kun?_**

Entah kenapa, Aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang sakit dihati ku saat aku mendengar ada orang yang menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan itu, Sakit, Seperti aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, Perasaan yang sangat penting

Tapi aku buru buru menghapus perasaan aneh itu setiap perasaan aneh itu dating

Aku melemparkan tatapan sinis ku pada orang yang baru saja membisiki ku kalimat itu

"Hn? Aku tidak akan menyentuh tuan muda Uchiha mu itu, Nona Hyuuga, Tenang saja" Kata ku lalu berlalu melewati nya, Melewati Hyuuga Hinata, Tuan putri nya Tuan Uchiha kita yang satu itu, Oh aku belum bilang ya siapa itu Hinata untuk Sasuke? Ah dia itu-

"Sakuraaa!"

Ah Sasuke sudah memanggil ku, Lihat dia idiot sekali teriak teriak sambil melambaikan tangannya, Bodoh

Hal itu membuat ku sedikit terkekeh

Dia kekanakkan sekali

.

.

_Dongeng itu tidak nyata bukan?_

_Dongeng itu fiksi_

_Dongeng itu biasanya berakhir bahagia, Dengan jalan cerita yang menderita_

_Kadang aku ingin hidup didunia dongeng_

_Dimana hanya orang jahat lah yang tersakiti_

_Sedangkan orang baik dengan niat baik akan mendapat kan happily ever after nya_

_Tetapi kenyataan sangat pahit_

_Bahkan saat cerita kita dimulai dengan Once Upon A Time,_

_Kita masih saja bertemu dengan Happily never after,_

_Tapi aku akan mengubah nya, Paling tidak aku akan berusaha_

_Doakan aku ya,_

_Sakura_

_Aku juga mencintai mu_

_._

_._

_. _

**_To Be Continued!_**

**_…_**

**_Gyaaa! How is it!? Review nya ditunggu yaa! Oh iya kalo mau lebih ngerti cerita ini disaranin baca Do You Believe In Reincarnation dulu ya, Yah sebenernya sih DYBIR itu kaya prolog nya gitu, Awal nya gamau dibuatin sequel tapi tibatiba aku mikir kayanya seru juga kalo dibuat sequel nya sooo yeah here it is! Semoga kalian suka!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dulu, Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu_

_Kita memulai kisah kita_

_Tangisan_

_Isakkan_

_Canda_

_Derai Tawa_

_Darah_

_Racun_

_Perang_

_Kematian_

_Dan di suatu titik kita terpisah, Oleh takdir_

_Dan kali ini, Kita bertemu kembali, Oleh takdir_

_Kenapa takdir mempermainkan kita?_

_Tuhan, Jika kau mendengar doa ku,_

_Aku hanya ingin bahagia,_

_Dengan dia,_

_Ya, Dia,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_**Our Old Self**_

_**(Sequel "Do you believe in Reincarnation?")**_

_**Warning : OOC BERAT!,Typo,Dan lain lain**_

_**REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, Sakura kita kerjakan tugas nya sekarang ya? Dirumah ku saja"

Kata ku ke Sakura saat menemaninya membeli jus Stroberi di kantin, Aku memperhatikannya, Sakura tidak banyak berubah secara fisik, Tapi secara sifat? Dia benar-benar berubah! Dingin,_ Emotionless_, Penyendiri, Pokoknya benar benar bertolak belakang dengan sifat nya yang dulu!

"Hn, Baiklah, Paling tidak sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan paling sedikit 10 Lembar ya?"

"Siap bos, Sini tas Pianika lo gue bawain deh kasian lo megang minum sama pianika gitu"

"Hn? Okay, Thanks"

Kata Sakura seraya memberikan tas pianika nya padaku, Dia tersenyum, Tipis, Tapi terlihat, Hn? Aneh Sakura yang dingin itu ternyata bisa tersenyum?

-**SKIP TIME**-

Aku dan Sakura sekarang berada diruang belajar ku, Itachi tadi sempat kaget saat melihat Sakura katanya tumben aku membawa teman perempuan, Huh seperti dia tidak mengenal Sakura saja

"Jadi Uchiha, Kita mulai dari mana? Apa kita tulis sejarah atau yah dongeng itu saja dulu dilembar awal?"

"Hm, Lebih baik seperti itu lalu nanti kita cari Informasi lebih lanjut tentang ke 3 ninja tersebut, Dan setelah itu tentang kemungkinan kebenaran tentang cerita itu kita tulis saja bagaimana?"

"Hm, Baiklah Uchiha"

Katanya sambil terus mengetik

"Oh ya, Sakura, Satu lagi,"

"Apa?"

Tanya nya sambil melirik sedikit padaku

"Jangan panggil aku Uchiha, Panggil saja Sasuke, Ya?"

Pinta ku

Lalu aku lihat muka Sakura merona, Dan dia menundukkan kepalanya, Eh? Kenapa?  
"Bo-boleh kah aku memanggil mu Sa-Sa-err-Sasuke-kun?"

Tanyanya dengan mukanya yang masih merona itu, Aku hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresinya saat mengucapkan itu tapi yah lebih baik aku cari aman disbanding nanti dia merajuk karna ku tertawakan

"Hn? Tentu saja boleh Sakura, Ngomong ngomong kenapa kamu mau memanggil ku seperti itu? Maksud ku kenapa sampai minta izin segala?"

Tanya ku dengan senyum hangat, Seolah-olah mengerti keadaan sakura yang sekarang mukanya semerah buah kesukaan ku itu, Ya tomat

"Tidak apa-apa hehe hanya saja aku selalu iri melihat banyak anak perempuan disekolah memanggil mu seperti itu, Aku juga ingin memanggil mu seperti itu tapi, Aku kan bukan siapa siapa mu aku merasa tidak mempunyai hak saja untuk memanggil mu dengan suffix- kun, Ya entahlah mungkin aku berlebihan ya? Hehe"

Katanya panjang lebar yang hanya ku balas dengan gelengan pelan dan senyum ku, Aku mendudukan diriku disebelahnya yang masih memangku laptop biru ku

Dilayarnya terlihat beberapa _Results_ dari pencarian google, Saat aku melihat Tab nya aku melihat disana dia mengetik

_**Uchiha-Haruno-Uzumaki History**_

Dan disana ada gambar yang buram, Tidak jelas, Tapi aku tau jelas apa yang ada di gambar itu

"Hei Sasuke-kun, Kira-kira ini gambar apa ya? Apa ini si para ninja itu? Kenapa ada yang rambut nya pink seperti aku? Hahaha kebetulan yang hebat ya?"

Katanya

"Hahaha ya sepertinya itu gambar saat para ninja itu perang, Kalau tidak salah yang terlihat seperti tergeletak itu Uchiha Sasuke, Uhh Aku jadi seperti membicarakan diriku sendiri haha, Dan yang terlihat seperti memeluk gadis berambut pink itu, Uzumaki Naruto, Sedangkan yang dipeluk itu adalah gadis yang mempunyai nama seperti mu, Haruno Sakura" Kata ku pura-pura tidak tau tentang gambar itu

Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat tau apa yang terjadi di gambar itu, Ya

Aku terkapar sudah setengah mati, Membuka mata saja sudah susah, Lalu Sakura menangis dan masih mengusahakan menyembuhkan ku dengan kekuatan ninja medis nya, Padahal sudah sangat pasti aku tidak akan bertahan hidup lagi, Sedangkan Naruto memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya

Ya, Masa lalu yang menyedihkan

Sakura membuka Ms. Word nya dan meng-CopyPaste Sejarah umum yang isinya cerita yang benar-benar terdengar seperti dongeng murahan, Aku sempat mendengus saat Sakura membacakan dongeng itu kencang-kencang, Dan pada saat Sakura membaca dimana si Uchiha itu mencium Haruno, Kami berdua tertawa, Yah menurut Sakura itu sangat lucu karna mana mungkin orang sedingin Uchiha itu bisa mencium seorang gadis, Bahkan Sakura bilang kemungkinan kalau diteliti dari sejarang tersebut sebenarnya Uchiha itu Gay dengan ninja Uzumaki tersebut, Aku tertawa mendengar pendapatnya, Walaupun sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung juga, Sial aku dikira yang tidak tidak ck

"Hn Sasuke ini sudah 8 Lembar, Berarti sekarang kita tinggal mencari fakta-fakta nya ya?"

"Yap, Sini aku yang cari"

Kata ku seraya mengambil Laptop ku dari pangkaunnya, Dengan cepat aku mengetik di _Search-Box Google_

_**Facts about Uchiha Clan**_

"Fakta tentang Uchiha dulu?"

Tanya Sakura yang hanya aku balas dengan anggukan ku

Aku meng-klik salah satu _Results_ yang ditampilkan dilayar laptop ku itu

"Ra, Baca bareng aja yah, Kalau aku baca seperti nya aku akan kehabisan suara haha banyak banget nih"

Kata ku setengah bercanda, Tapi memang banyak sekali fakta yang ditampil kan layar laptop ku itu, Ada sekitar 200 Fakta tentang Uchiha, Yang sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah hafal secara aku sendiri kan Uchiha

Kamu terus membaca sampai kami berhenti di nomor 143

_143. Anggota klan Uchiha mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya, Jadi jika Sasuke Uchiha berreinkarnasi kemungkinan besar dia akan mengingat kisah nya jaman dahulu, Dan jika itu terjadi mungkin dia akan di kelilingi wartawan setiap hari_

"Sakura"

"Ya?"

"Kamu tidak merasa aneh gitu?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Yakan disini dibilang kalau klan Uchiha mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengingat masa lalu nya, Kamu tidak curiga kepadaku atau penasaran bagai mana kehidupan ku sebelumnya gitu? Secara aku mempunyai nama yang sama dengan ninja itu, Apa kamu tidak curiga kalau bisa saja aku itu reinkarnasi dari dia"

Kata ku sambil memandangi Sakura yang masih melihat kea rah laptop ku, Lalu dia memalingkan wajah nya kea rah ku

"Hn? Tidak, Ya aku sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan dongeng ninja ini, Kau tau? Lagi pula Sasuke Uchiha yang ninja itu kan mempunyai sifat yang dingin, Mana mungkin orang yang dingin mengadakan lomba makan keripik pedas sambil berteriak teriak menyemangati temannya yang sedang ikut serta dalam lomba itu hanya untuk sekedar uang 10 Ribu, Yakan? Hahaha lagian juga kamu ini ada ada saja, Mana mungkin ada yang namanya reinkarnasi? Aku tidak percaya dengan hal hal seperti itu"

"Ohahaha yah kamu itu kapan kapan harus ikut bergaul dengan ku dan teman teman ku kau tau, Bibir mu itu terlalu indah untuk selalu bergaris lurus seperti itu, Kau harus banyak tersenyum, Pokoknya mulai besok kamu pindah tempat duduk disebelah ku, Aku tidak menerima apapun alas an mu"

Kata ku sembari mendekarkan wajah ku ke wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah,

"Eh?"

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

**BRAKK!**

"SASUKE-KUN!?"

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**HAIII! Gimana chapter yang ini? Memuaskan kah? Ditunggu ya comment,saran atau kritik nya! Oh terus juga ayoo tebak siapa yang teriak "SASUKE-KUN!?"**_

_**Jengjengjengjeng~~~ (?)**_

_**Tokoh barukah? Apa sakura? Atau siapa? Hmmm**_

_**Balasan Review**_

hanazono yuri : _Makasih :) yap tenang aja nanti bakalan ada twist in this story kok :) hehe tunggu aja ya!_

Lavender Bhi-chan : _Hu'um Gapapa ya? Hinata nya Hinata RTN kok bukan Hinata yang malu-malu hehe :)_

desypramitha2 : _Waduh bahasanya terlalu gaul ya? Maaf hehe ini udah coba di baku-in kok :)_

Always sasusaku : _Makasih! :) nanti bakalan ada jawabannya kok kenapa Sasuke OOC, Bahkan sebenernya kalo bisa nebak di chapter ini udah ada clue nya kenapa dia OOC hehe dan err mary sue itu apa? Wakaka aku udik ya? Dan em nanti terungkap kok Hinata itu siapanya Sasuke_

Tsuki : _Makasih Tsuki :) ini udah kilat belom? Hehe mungkin sekitar 15an kayanya ganyampe 20an sih hehe_

Agezia : _Yaps! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kau bilang kau mencintai ku_**

**_Apa kah kau bohong saat mengatakannya?_**

**_Ah, Tidak, Seseorang seperti mu mana mungkin berbohong_**

**_Aku juga mencintai mu_**

**_Sangat_**

**_Kau tau aku yakin saat ini kamu ada didekat ku_**

**_Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat mu tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mu_**

**_Kau menepati janji mu_**

**_Janji untuk kembali ke Konoha_**

**_Walaupun kau hanya menetap di dalam tanah nya_**

**_Aku mencintai mu, Selalu_**

**_Tunggu aku ya_**

**_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain_**

**_Entah kehidupan apa itu_**

**_Entah kapan itu_**

**_Tapi kita pasti akan bersatu,_**

**_Suatu saat nanti,_**

**_Pasti,_**

**_Ya, Sasuke-kun?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Our Old Self_**

**_(Sequel "Do you believe in Reincarnation?")_**

**_Warning : OOC BERAT!,Typo,Dan lain lain_**

**_REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED!_**

**_._**

**_._**

"SASUKE-KUN!?"

Aku dan sakura langsung menoleh kan kepala kami, Ah sial menganggu saja, Sudah hampir tuh, Eh? _Mesum kau Uchiha_

"Hi-hinata-Chan hehe kenapa?"

Sahut ku dengan suara innocent yang dibuat-buat, Ah memang benar benar Hinata selalu saja merusak acara seru ku, Sayang nya aku tidak bisa melawan nya, Seandainya aku bisa, Cih.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" Tanya nya dengan nada marah sambil berjalan kearah ku dan Sakura yang sekarang sudah menjadi dirinya yang biasanya- Ya cuek dan bermuka datar.

"Mengerjakan tugas, Memang nya kenapa Hinata? Kau sedang apa disini" Kata ku

"Memang nya mengerjakan tugas sampai harus melihat wajah Haruno dari dekat hah? Aku ingin mengawasi kalian" Kata hinata seraya dengan seenak nya duduk di pangkuan ku, Cih.

"Ah buk-" Kataku dan jawaban ku dengan tidak elit nya terpotong oleh wanita ber-rambut merah muda yang aku sadari sudah ada di pintu ruang belajar ku

"Hn, Tidak perlu repot-repot mengawasi kami, Nona Hyuuga, Aku pamit sekarang, Tenang aku tidak menyentuh pangeran mu itu sama sekali" Kata Sakura dan

**BLAM!**

"Kau bertanggung jawab Hinata! Tadi aku hampir mencium nya! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Kata ku dengan emosi ke Hinata yang langsung mengganti posisi duduk nya jadi diatas sofa saat Sakura sudah pergi

"Maafkan aku Sasuke! Tadi Tante Mikoto yang menyuruh ku kesini! Dan ya-"

"Ibu ada dirumah?"

"Ya, Dan dia marah karna Itachi bilang kau membawa pacar mu ke sini"

"Dia bukan pacar ku! Baka aniki!"

"Haahhh sudahlah jadi bagaimana ini rencana kita?"

"Naruto sampai sekarang belum ingat?"

"Belum sama sekali bodoh, Hanya keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang mempunyai kekuatan ini"

"Ya kau nikah saja dengan dia lalu ganti namanya jadi Hyuuga dan-"

**BLETAKK!**

"HINATA SAKIT!" Teriakku saat mendapat jitakan mulus di kepala ku dari Hinata, Cewek menyebalkan!

"Satu, Aku harap semudah itu menikahi Naruto"

"Ha! Kau memang mau menikahi Na-"

**BLETAKK!**

"Dua, Kalau aku menikahi Naruto yang ada nama ku yang berubah menjadi Namikaze"

"Hinata Namikaze? Hahaha terdeng-"

**BLETAKK!**

"Ketiga, Walaupun namanya Naruto jadi ada Hyuuga-nya bukan berarti dia bisa seperti kita! Karna dia tidak mempunyai darah Hyuuga"

"Yasudah, Donorkan saja darah mu ke Na-"

**BLETAKK!**

"MAMAAAHHH! HINATA MEMUKULI KU DARI TADI! SAKIT HINATA! AYAAHHH AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN HINATA! NANTI AKU KENA KDRT TID-"

"SASUKE KAU BERISIK!" Teriak Fugaku, Itachi, Dan Mikoto secara bersamaan yang akhir nya dapat membungkam mulut Uchiha bungsu kita yang satu ini

Sedangkan Hinata? Dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengetik sms singkat untuk Naruto

_Hei, Naruto, Cepat kerumah Sasuke, Dia sedang membutuhkan mu_

"Naruto akan kesini, Kau bertanggung jawab karna sudah membuat Sakura membenci ku, Dan kau urus Naruto" Kata Hinata sambil melangkah kan kaki nya kearah pintu yang tadi di banting oleh Sakura

Belum sempat menjawab perkataan Hinata, Hinata sudah berbicara lagi

"Ini buku ini mungkin membantu mu, Aku dapat dari kak Neji"

Katanya sembari melemparkan sebuah buku kecil ke Sasuke dan keluar kamar seenak nya

_Sialan Hinata, Melempar tanggung jawab kepada ku, Dan hei! Sakura membenci dirinya itu kan sama sekali bukan salah ku haah~ Kadang aku berharap dia tetap menjadi wanita pemalu yang aneh itu seperti dulu_

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Sepulang dari rumah Sasuke aku masih melamun, He-Hei, Tadi itu dia ingin mencium ku ya?

Muka ku seketika terasa panas, Ah baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang hangat seperti ini

AH TIDAK TIDAK! Sadar Sakura! Kau tau kan Sasuke itu punya Hinata dan Cinta? Hei hal itu hanya membuat orang lemah saja, Lebih baik kau lupakan itu baik baik!

Yosh! Aku harus kembali menjadi Sakura yang dingin dan cuek seperti sedia kala, Kalau tidak Sasuke bisa salah paham, Dan tadi itu memalukan! Kenapa aku malah bertingkah seperti _Fangirls _nya Sasuke? Bahkan sampai meminta izin untuk memanggil nya Sasuke-kun? Argh! Memalukan!

_Give me a little time to think about this, Alone_

_No its not personal, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you_

_I need to find out why I feel this way_

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku ke kamar ku, Rumah ku sepi? Ya tentu saja aku hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah ini, Orang tua ku? Sibuk bekerja

Aku pergi kekamar ku dan langsung membuka laptop, Berniat untuk mencari Informasi tentang dongeng 3 ninja itu, Setidak nya aku akan mengerjakan 20 halaman malam ini dan memindahkan file nya ke _flashdisk _ku dan besok aku berikan ke Sasuke, Jadi aku tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas dirumah nya lagi, Takut nyonya Hyuuga itu mengomel lagi, Dan takut aku menjadi OOC seperti tadi lagi argh sudah lah ayo jangan bahas yang tadi! Itu memalukan!

Aku mulai melihat-lihat gambar yang _katanya _gambar 3 ninja tersebut, Sebenarnya dari gambar gambar itu hampir semua nya buram, Cuman ada beberapa yang sedikit jelas sayang nya foto yang sedikit jelas itu selalu dari samping, belakang ataupun atas jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ketiga ninja itu, Yang jujur membuat ku penasaran

Heh apa kalian tau? Jika seorang Haruno Sakura sudah penasaran itu tandanya dia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya itu baru dia akan puas, Jika tidak? Tentu saja hidup mu tidak akan tenang karna dia pasti akan selalu bertanya kepadamu untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Sayang nya Haruno Sakura, Saat ini kau sedang penasaran pada sesuatu yang bisa dibilang Fiksi, Kenyataannya saja masih dipertanyakan, Kau ingin bertanya pada siapa? Google? Sudah jelas dia tidak bisa mengobati rasa penasaran mu kan? _Poor you._

Aku _zoom _foto seorang ninja yang dibilang bernama Sakura, Foto itu diambil dari samping, Di foto itu wanita berambut sama seperti ku itu terlihat sangat kusam, Tapi dia sedang tersenyum ke pria yang ada didepan-nya, Mungkin itu ninja satu lagi yang bernama Sasuke, Setau ku Sakura yang "itu" Kan mencintai Sasuke yang "itu" Yah sangat merepotkan jika kau harus menceritakan seseorang yang mempunyai nama persis dan fisik yang mirip seperti mu bukan?

Eh

Tunggu

Apa?

Fisik yang mirip?

Aku kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut dan,

**Tidak, Ini tidak mungkin!**

**PERSIS! WANITA DI FOTO INI! PERSIS SEPERTI AKU!**

Mungkin jika aku juga menggunakan pakaian aneh itu, Lalu dengan beberapa lumpur di wajah ku dan sedikit keringat, Aku akan terlihat seperti dia!

Tuhan! Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ini aneh! Kenapa?

_Apakah kau tau?_

_Selalu ada perasaan sesak saat aku melihat sesuatu yang berhibungan dengan kisah itu_

_Kisah kita, Boleh kah aku menyebut nya begitu?_

_Mungkin kah kita juga akan berakhir menjadi dongeng tidur?_

_Kamu tau tidak kenapa aku membenci cerita itu?_

_Karna pemeran nya bodoh._

_Seandainya pria itu tidak menyerah_

_Seandainya wanita itu tidak menangis_

_Seandainya sahabat mereka tidak lengah_

_Akhir cerita dongeng itu pasti akan membuat para anak kecil itu tersenyum_

_Akhir dimana tokoh utamanya meninggal itu terlalu menyakitkan kau tau?_

_Aku tidak suka dengan kisah mereka_

_Padahal pemerannya adalah kita_

_Omongan ku berbelit-belit ya?_

_Inti nya,_

_Bisakah kita memulai cerita baru yang akhir nya bahagia? Dengan nama yang sama, Hanya saja kali ini dengan akhir bahagia, Akhir yang membuat orang tersenyum, Bisa kah kita?_

_Mungkin_

_Hanya mungkin_

_Aku tidak tau pasti_

_Mungkin_

_Ya, Mungkin,_

_Mungkin aku telah secara tidak sengaja jatuh cinta padamu,_

_Sasuke-kun_

**SASUKE P.O.V**

"Yo Sasukee!" Teriak Naruto saat memasuki kamar ku

"Yo Nar! Kesini deh"

"Kenapa?"

"Mau mempraktekan sesuatu"

"Ah ogah yang aneh aneh deh"

"Enggak ini disuruh Hinata"

"Okaay"

Yap perbincangan cepat diatas akhirnya membuat Naruto duduk di kasur Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambil sebuah alat yang biasa kita bilang cutter itu

"Sa-sas- lo mau ngapain?"

"Tenang aja"

Dan

**_Crashh_**

"Da-Da-Darah"

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoo**

**SOOOO GUYSSS! How is it? Lumayan panjang kah? Apa kurang ya? Hehe anyway ini udah aku rata kiri-in ya soalnya banyak yang minta hehe, Ah dan yah review yaa! Oh iya ayo udah adakah yang bisa nebak belom?**

**Sebenernya Hinata siapanya Sasuke sih?**

**Kenapa Sasuke jadi OOC abis sih?**

**Buku apa yang dikasih Hinata ke Sasuke?**

**Sasuke itu ngapain Naruto?**

**Darah? Apaan yang darah?**

**Sakura sebenernya suka gak sih sama Sasuke?**

**Kenapa Sasuke ganteng?**

**Kenapa Di dunia nyata gaada cowo yang kaya Sasuke?**

**Kenapa Itachi Gondrong? Apa kah itu syarat dari eyang subur supaya dia bisa menarik banyak wanita? Itachi kau- Ah okeeey seperti nya saya sudah melenceng terlalu jauh sebelum mengakhiri Chapter yang satu ini, Aku kasih balesan Review dulu dehh~**

**BALESAN REVIEW!**

moshi hyura :_ Hihi seru juga tuh kayanya kalo Sakura banting banting laptop haha_

NamikazeMiNaru : _BENARR! Hum paling sekitar 15an kali ya gasampe 20 hehe awe terima kasih banyaaakkk pujiannyaa {} semoga chapter yang ini gak mengecewakan ya_

hanazono yuri : _Ini udah di perpanjang tapi kayanya kurang panjang hihi maaf_

Always sasusaku : _hihi makasih ya udah nungguin iya nih sakura nya kemarin lagi aneh(?) hehe iyaa sip ini udah rata kiri kok :D ohh itu toh artinya hehe okedeeehh_

Mana : _Sippy! Thanks! :D_

_OKAAY GUYS I GUESS THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE THIS CHAPTER COULD MAKE YOU LIKE THIS STORY MORE AND MORE! THANKS FOR READING! Xo – F Uchiha_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sakura!_

**_Cih! Sasuke-kun bertahan lah!_**

_Arigatou._

**_Stop saying that! You cant leave me again!_**

_I wont, I will stay in your heart_

_._

_._

**_Disclaimer : I only own the story line_**

**_Warning : Typo and OOC_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Da-da-darah" Kata Naruto pelan saat dia melihat darah turun dari telunjuk ku

"Diam- Aku harus melakukan ini" Kata ku dengan suara memperingatkan, Aku sebenarnya hanya melakukan sebuah yah bisa kita bilang jurus kecil yang mirip dengan kuchiyose, Hanya untuk yang satu ini aku memanggil ingatan masa lalu di kehidupan yang sebelum nya kepada Naruto, Aku bisa melakukan ini karna Naruto adalah klan Uzumaki, Jurus ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha, Tapi yang bisa terkena jurus ini hanya klan Uzumaki dan Senju

**XoXoXo**

_"Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan HAH!?"_

_"Dasar bocah monster!"_

_"Aku dengar dia satu-satu nya yang tidak lulus ujian ya?"_

_"DASAR SILUMAN RUBAH BEREKOR SEMBILAN!"_

_"Selamat Naruto, Kau lulus"_

_"Ayo kita ke kedai ramen untuk merayakannya"_

_"Tim 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki"_

_"Maaf, Aku telat aku tadi tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan"_

_"Na-naruto aku mohon, Hentikan Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hei itu Naruto kan? Dia sudah kembali?"_

_"Naruto, Jiraiya gugur"_

_"Aku percaya padamu Naruto"_

_"Naruto-kun!"_

_"Karna aku mencintai mu, Naruto-kun!"_

_"Naruto! Kau benar-benar pahlawan!"_

_"Naruto, Madara semakin kuat! Bagaimana ini?"_

_"Naruto, Sasuke kembali!"_

_"Hn, Dobe"_

_"KITA MENANG!"_

_"Naruto kau hebat!"_

_"Naruto, Sasuke gugur"_

_"Aku tidak apa Naruto, Sasuke-kun bilang ia akan selalu hidup di hati ku"_

_"Sasuke pasti senang jika dia ada disini hihi"_

_"Selamat Naruto-dobe-hokage-sama hihi maaf aku menambahkan dobe untuk bagian Sasuke-kun"_

_"Selamat ya Naruto dan Hinata! Langgeng ya"_

_"He-hei! Siapa nama anak mu nanti Naruto?"_

_"Hai adik kecil, Kau tau Ayah mu adalah pemuda yang hebat, Aku minta maaf dia harus meninggalkan mu di umur mu yang belum genap 1 tahun ini"_

_"Hei Sasuke Uzumaki! Berhenti lah mengacau! Kau tidak kasihan dengan ibumu hah!?"_

_"Yang sabar ya hinata-chan"_

_"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke, Kau harus menjadi ninja yang hebat, Kau adalah gabungan harapan ku, Naruto, Dan Sasuke- jiisan, Kami mencintaimu"_

**XoXoXo**

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!" Aku terbangun sambil berteriak, Mimpi yang mengerikan, Aku berkeringat dan menangis, Sial! Sial! Tidak! Kenapa hati ku terasa sakit seperti ini? Mimpi apa tadi

Aku duduk dalam diam mencoba menenang kan hati ku, Dan tibatiba semuanya menjadi jelas, Mimpi tadi adalah putaran cepat nya kehidupan ku yang dulu, Ah ya! Aku ingat! Aku berperang bersama Sakura dan Sasuke melawan Madara, Dan saat kami menang Sasuke gugur, Sakura menjadi wanita yang hebat dan tetap tersenyum, Lalu aku menikah dengan Hinata dan mempunyai anak yang aku namani Sasuke untuk mengenang nya dan berharap kalau anak ku akan tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat dan menyayangi keluarga seperti Sasuke, Lalu saat umur Sasuke 9 bulan aku gugur dalam misi, Aku masih ingat aku seperti hantu gentayangan waktu itu, Aku melihat Hinata dan Sakura mengurus Sasuke sampai saat Sasuke bertumbuh menjadi anak pemberontak seperti ku, Tapi Sakura jatuh sakit saat Sasuke berumur 13 tahun dan dia pergi, Lalu semuanya aku lupa yang aku tau aku sekarang hidup di jaman yang berbeda, Tunggu apa Sasuke dan Sakura mengingat nya? Ah bukannya tadi Sasuke ada disini ya? Dan mana anak itu sekarang? Kenapa aku tertidur di kamar nya?

"Yo! Dobe! Sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang saat aku menoleh itu Sasuke sedang memainkan handphone nya sambil berdiri di pintu kamarnya

"E-eh ya, Sasuke" Kata ku tergagap-gagap hey melihat teman mu yang biasanya sangat dingin itu menjadi sosok yang kelewat hangat seperti ini, Apa lagi aku mengingat Sasuke yang sekarang sangat _welcome _ke para fangirls nya, Hahaha ini lucu sekali kalian tau?

"Sudah ingat?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku

Tunggu manusia yang satu ini, Maksud nya ingat apa?

"Cih bodoh, Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti apa maksud ku dengan pertanyaan ku tadi?" Kata Sasuke

"Hih memang aku tidak mengerti" Kata ku

Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas panjang

" .Tim 7. .Dulu" Kata Sasuke dengan kata terputus-putus. Aku mengerti maksud nya dengan itu

"Ohhh, Yayaya aku ingat" Kata ku sambil meng-angguk-anggukan kepala ku

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau bisa membantu ku kan!?" Kata Sasuke sambil melompat ke kasur layak nya anak yang baru diberi tau kalau dia akan diberi libur sekolah 100 hari, Aku sedikit meringis melihat perubahan sifat Sasuke yang dulu dan yang sekarang, Hey! Bayangkan Sasuke yang dulu mana mungkin loncat loncat meminta bantuan seperti ini, Aku tertawa melihat tingkah nya

"Baiklah baiklah, _Hyperactive _Uchiha, Bantu apa?" Kata ku lagi

"Mendapat kan Sakura." Katanya mantap yang membuat ku terbengong-bengong dengan mulut ku yang terbentuk seperti huruf O besar saat ini

"Kau serius? Kau mencintai nya? Tunggu kenapa kau ingat dengan kehidupan masa lalu mu? Bisa kah kau menggunakan Sharingan?" Tanya ku bertubi-tubi

"Ck dobe, Ya aku mencintainya, Duh! Sudah jelas kan! _Well_ itu kemampuan khusus klan ku, Bisa tapi aku akan dibunuh oleh ayah ku jika aku menggunakannya di umum" Jawab nya

"Ohh, Lalu kalau kau ingat dengan kehidupan masa lalu mu kenapa sifat mu berubah total seperti ini? Lucu tau! Hahaha"

Aku melihat Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya

"Cih, Kau tau, Kisah kita dulu itu terkenal sekali sekarang, Nah orang-orang juga pada tau kalau klan kami mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, Tapi selama ini belum ada bukti, Nah aku bersifat OOC seperti ini agar tidak ada yang curiga atau pun berasumsi kalau aku itu Sasuke yang dulu, Aku malas menjadi terkenal nanti bisa bisa kita menjadi artis dadakan kau tau?" Jelas nya panjang lebar

"Ohhh" Lagi jawab ku

"Kau juga harus sedikit OOC Naruto, Mengingat kau tidak mungkin menjadi pendiam mendingan kau berubah menjadi pintar sekarang, Tenang saja aku mempunyai orang terpercaya yang akan membantu mu"

Aku hanya kalem mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Sasuke

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cengiran jahil di bibir nya

"Haah yayaya baiklah, Siapa orang itu Sasuke?" Tanya ku dengan nada bosan paling paling salah satu pelayan nya keluarga Uchiha ini

"Hyuuga Hinata- Atau harus kah aku memanggil nya Uzumaki Hinata? Ne?" Kata Sasuke dan cengiran jahil nya semakin membesar aku mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparnya ke muka Sasuke, Sial mukaku langsung memerah seketika

"Sial kau Teme!" Kata ku dengan kesal seraya bangun dari kasur nya

"HAHAHAHA" Tawa Sasuke menggelegar, Aku tersenyum tipis, Senang rasanya bisa hidup di kehidupan yang damai seperti ini tidak ada chidori ataupun rasengan yang bertabrakan, Akhirnya Gadis berambut merah muda itu bisa hidup tanpa melihat pertengkaran serius diantara pemuda berambut raven itu dengan ku

"Diam lah! Jadi apa rencana mu?" Tanya ku sembari mendudukan diri ku didepan meja computer di kamar Sasuke dan mulai membuka Twitter ku

_ UzuNaruto | Uzumaki Naruto_

_At the Dumbtarded man's room A.K.A Sasuchiha God keep me safe._

_Tweeted a moment ago via Web_

"Hei apa-apaan tweet mu itu!" Kata Sasuke yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada dibelakang ku

"Suka-suka ku sih hehe, Jadi bagaimana? Eh tunggu Sasuke! Sakura ngetweet sesuatu 15 menitan yang lalu

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia pegang dan melihat ke computer, Aku sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke memegang buku itu, Pasal nya aku tau buku apa itu tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tenang tenang saja seperti nya dia belum membuka buku itu

Dari siapa? Mungkin kah dia menemukannya? Mungkin.

_ PinkSakura | Sakura Haruno_

_She look just like me! Gosh! Is it true? Reincarnation? Haha so funny, I am going crazy._

_Tweeted 15 minutes ago via Tweetcaster for Android_

_ PinkSakura | Sakura Haruno_

_He already have her, I shouldn't think of something as lame as love, That just will makes me weaker_

_Tweeted 14 minutes ago via Tweetcaster for Android_

_ PinkSakura | Sakura Haruno_

_I dream, Because that's the only way I could see that things happens_

_Tweeted 13 minutes ago via Tweetcaster for Android_

**XoXoXo**

Aku sedang mencari bahan lagi untuk dimasukan ke makalah super tebal ku dan Sasuke itu sampai aku merasakan getaran di handphone ku, Telpon? Dari nomor tak dikenal, Siapa?

Aku mengambil handphone ku dan mengangkat nya

"Sakura"

Dia…Kenapa dia menelpon ku? Dan kenapa suaranya seperti menangis?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

**Hayoo! Siapa yang nelpon Sakura? Sasuke kah? Masa iya sih Sasuke nangis cumin karna tweet gajelas Sakura? Hihi**

**Terus itu buku apa sih emang nya? Ih Naruto bikin kepo nih!**

**Terus yeey udah pada tau kan kenapa Sasuke OOC? Cuman masih belum pada tau ya Hinata itu siapa nya Sasuke hum… Siapa ya? Penasaran nih hihi**

**Oh ya maaf ya buat chapter ini gaada balesan review dulu gapapa ya? Hehe**

**Ah jangan lupa buat kasih saran, comment, dan kritik kalian di review box!**

**Oh ya terimakasih buat semua pembaca yang kecekece**

**Love yaall! – F.U**


	5. Chapter 5

_Komplek Uchiha masih sepi_

_Tetapi sepertinya tidak dengan pemakaman klan Uchiha_

_Pasti semua orang di klan itu bahagia sekarang_

_Akhirnya si kecil yang polos itu kembali didalam pelukan mereka_

_Sasuke-kun, Apa kah kau bahagia sekarang?_

_Aku rindu berlatih dengan mu_

_Aku rindu suara mu saat kau bilang kalau aku ini menyebalkan_

_I called your name a thousand times,_

_I cried your name in my sleep at night,_

_Do you even care?_

_I miss the countless smile I make when I saw you_

_I miss the countless tears that falling down for you_

_I miss it all_

_Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

**_Disclaimer : All the chara isn't mine_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Warning : OOC berat and typo_**

**_REVIEW ARE EXPECTED!_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Sakura" Kata orang itu dengan suara yang bergetar, Aku mengenal suara ini, Entah kenapa mendengar suaranya yang menangis seperti itu membuat hati ku bergetar, Aku langsung berasumsi kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, Entah apa itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya ku saat aku sudah bisa menenangkan diri ku

"Kau- Uh, Apa kau bersama Sasuke tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang lebih tenang tapi kali ini suaranya bingung

"Ya, Memang nya kenapa?" Jawab ku sambil diam-diam berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk dan aneh pada Sasuke

"Apa tadi saat bersama mu Sasuke, Um terlihat seperti meminum obat atau sesuatu seperti itu lah?"" Tanya Naruto lagi yang sekarang suaranya sudah sangat tenang

"Um, Tidak sepertinya, Aku kurang memperhatikan sih, Memang nya kenapa?" Tanya ku lagi kali ini aku yakin seperti nya Naruto sudah bisa membaca kepanikan di suara ku, Hey tidak setiap hari kan salah satu dari pangeran sekolah mu menelpon mu dan menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh? Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini, Dan perasaan ku mengatakan ini bukan hal yang baik

"Sasuke- Dia- Um- Sas-"

"_God dammit! _Uzumaki! Bicara lah yang jelas!" Kata ku dengan kesal seraya memotong omongannya Naruto suara ku sudah jelas menggambarkan kepanikan dan ketakutan, Aku tau Naruto pasti menyadari nya, Persetan dengan itu, Aku khawatir dengan Sasuke!

"Dia _overdose, _Sakura, Tenang tidak perlu panik, Baru sekitar 5 menit yang lalu dokter bilang keadaannya sudah stabil dan dia dokter bilang dari tadi dia menyebut namamu dalam tidur nya" Jawab Naruto

Hening

Ya, Suasana hening pun tercipta selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggil nama Sakura lagi untuk memastikan kalau Sakura masih ada di ujung telpon sana

"Saku-"

"Rumah sakit mana dan kamar nomor berapa?" Potong Sakura dengan cepat, Yang sempat membuat Naruto mebulatkan matanya, Apa ini benar-benar Sakura yang dingin itu? Che! Sepertinya benar apa kata orang, Cinta bisa merubah segala hal

Selesai memberi alamat rumah sakit yang dikenal dengan _Uchiha Hospital _Itu pun Naruto mematikan telponnya dan memasukan Handphonenya itu kedalam kantong nya, Seringai-an lebar tergambar jelas di wajah nya

"Misi pertama, Sukses" Kata Naruto dengan seringai nya

"Hn, Bagus, Sekarang aku siap-siap dulu" Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang tak kalah besarnya dengan seringai-an Naruto

Sedangkan Dr. Uchiha, Atau akrab kita panggil Itachi Uchiha itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya karna melihat kelakuan kedua adik nya-Okay Naruto itu dianggap adik oleh Itachi- Itu, Menipu perempuan untuk mendapat kan perhatiannya? Hah Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka, Tapi pada akhirnya dia membantu rencana kedua pemuda labil itu, Dia pun menyiap kan ruangan rawat kosong untuk dipakai menjadi panggung drama nya Sasuke itu, Dan memberi Sasuke pakaian putih khas pasien rumah sakit itu

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Itachi lagi pada kedua pemuda labil didepannya

Anggukan mantap pun diluncurkan oleh kedua pemuda itu, Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat nya

"Kalau Sakura mengetahuinya dan malah tambah membenci mu aku tidak tanggung jawab ya?" Kata Itachi sambil menyusun alat-alat medis yang akan membuat Sasuke seolah benar-benar pasien rumah sakit itu

"Untung juga ya punya rumah sakit keluarga seperti ini, Bisa dipergunakan untuk hal seperti ini" Gumam Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya

**XoXoXo**

"Teme" Kata Naruto sambil tetap duduk disamping kasur Sasuke

"Hm?" Jawab Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan tubuh yang tidak bergerak

Katanya jaga-jaga kalau Sakura datang.

"Kau dapat buku kecil yang tadi kau pegang itu dari mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Hinata" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Hah?" Kata Naruto kaget, Bagaimana Hinata bisa mempunyai buku kecil itu?

"Dia bilang Neji yang menemukannya dan Neji menyuruh nya menyerahkan nya padaku, Memang nya itu buku apa?" Kata Sasuke masih dengan gaya tidur pura-puranya itu

"Hm kau baca saja nanti juga kau tau itu buku apa" Kata Naruto

Keheningan menghinggapi mereka sampai

**_Cklek_**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Dan menampil kan sosok wanita bersurai merah muda dengan balutan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana dan Naruto menangkap sesuatu

"Kau buru-buru ya kesini?" Tanya Naruto seraya Sakura menutup kembali pintu kamar rawat itu dengan pelan

"Hn" Gumamnya ambigu

"Pantas saja pakaian mu sederhana sekali, Tenang saja Teme sudah baik-baik saja kata dokter nya" Kata Naruto

"Bagaimana dia bisa overdosis?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan kearah kasur Sasuke

"Aku tidak tau, Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami waktu yang berat kau tau, Keluarga nya yang ingin Sasuke untuk menjadi dokter seperti 98% Uchiha lainnya, Sedangkan Sasuke bersihkeras ingin memasuki jurusan bisnis internasional, Untuk kuliah nya nanti" Kata Naruto

Sedetik kemudian Naruto membulatkan matanya, Pasal nya ia melihat Sakura teman sekelas nya yang dingin itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sasuke, Mungkin jika ini Sakura Haruno yang dulu hal ini adalah hal yang wajar mengingat Sakura memang mencintai pemuda itu, Tetapi Sakura yang ini kan…err…yah begitulah

"Kasihan sekali kau, Aku tidak tau kalau dibalik keceriaan mu kau membawa beban yang seberat itu" Kata Sakura sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sasuke

"Uhm dan apa lagi orang tua Sasuke juga memaksa Sasuke untuk menikahi gadis yang Sasuke tidak suka" Kata Naruto lagi, Tibatiba Naruto melihat perubahan emosi di wajah Sakura, Awal nya Naruto biasa saja sampai

"Hn, Kasihan sekali, Dia kan sangat mencintai Hinata, Kenapa harus menikah dengan wanita lain yang tidak dicintai nya?" Kata Sakura polos

Detik itu juga Naruto merasa seakan atap rumah sakit Uchiha ini runtuh dan jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya

_Kau tau Sakura-chan, Untuk orang yang cerdas kau ini sedikit bodoh_

Batin Naruto, Baru saja Naruto mau menjelaskan maksud nya, Tiba-tiba Itachi datang ke ruangannya

"Hei Sakura, Naruto" Sapa Itachi ramah yang hanya dijawab oleh senyuman oleh Naruto sedangkan Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya

"Kau dokternya?" Tanya Sakura

"Yap, Aku periksa Sasuke dulu ya" Kata Itachi

"Ah ya, Aku pamit pulang dulu ya, Kalau Sasuke bangun aku titip salam" Kata Sakura dan detik itu juga dia langsung melesat keluar dari kamar rawat itu

"Itachi bodoh!" Seru kedua pria remaja itu dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan bingung

_Benar-benar adik yang tidak tau terima kasih!_

**XoXoXo**

From : Sasuke Uchiha

To : Sakura Haruno

Hei, Aku dengar kau tadi menjenguk ku ya? Terima kasih ya

From : Sakura Haruno

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Ya, Sama-sama, Sudah baikan?

From : Sasuke Uchiha

To : Sakura Haruno

Ya, Begitulah :)

From : Sakura Haruno

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Lain kali, Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada ku dibanding kau mencobah bunuh diri seperti itu, Aku pasti bersedia mendengarkan mu kok

From : Sasuke Uchiha

To : Sakura Haruno

Wah terima kasih banyak, Haruno Sakura yang dingin itu ternyata bisa menjadi se perduli ini ya? Aku senang melihat nya

From : Sakura Haruno

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Jangan ke ge-er-an aku hanya benci melihat seseorang terbaring diatas kasur rumah sakit, Dan aku tidak punya baju hitam yang akan aku pakai ke pemakaman mu jika kau benar-benar bunuh diri

From : Sasuke Uchiha

To : Sakura Haruno

Baiklah, Baiklah, Yasudah selamat malam Sakura.

**XoXoXo**

Setelah puas menggoda Sakura melalui sms pun aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan meraih buku kecil berwarna merah muda itu, Dia membuka halaman pertamanya dan ia tersenyum, Yang ada di halaman pertama itu hanyalah sebuah foto dengan sebuah nama yang tertera jelas dibawah nya

**_Sakura Haruno_**

Selesai memandangi foto itu pun aku membuka lembaran kedua, Terlihat tulisan yang rapih disana, Aku membacanya satu-per satu dan tanpa sadar air mata ku menetes membasahi buku itu

"Sakura…" Gumam ku sambil terus membaca dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan

**XoXoXo**

_Tuhan jika aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan nya dengan segala nya yang ku miliki aku mohon, Berilah aku kesempatan kedua, Untuk memiliki Sakura_

_._

_._

**_To Be Continue!_**

**_Woopsie! Gimana Chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? Semoga begitu ya:D Oh dan jangan lupa review nya ya, Komen, kritik serta sarannya, Kalau ada yang mau nebak kenapa Sasuke bisa nangis juga boleeehh :D_**

_Balasan Review :_

Gapunyaakun : Yaps! This is it!

Always sasusaku : Muahaha mungkinkah Sasuke nangis karna Icha-icha paradise? Hehe ini kurang panjang ya? Maaf ya chapter depan aku panjangin deh

Manguni : Sippy!

hanazono yuri : sudah kilat kah? :)

Guest : Hahaha yaps! Sasusaku and Naruhina

: Sangat OOC, lebih tepat nya hahaha

NamikazeMiNaru : Muahaha pada nebak icha-icha yaa wkwk, yaah maaf ya yang chapter ini masih kurang panjang chapter selanjutnya aku usahain 2.500 words deh hehe

AN Narra : Sippy! Hmm Hinata bukan ya? hehe


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : All the chara isn't mine**_

_**Pairing : SasuxSaku**_

_**Warning : OOC berat and typo**_

_**REVIEW ARE EXPECTED!**_

_Yang diketik seperti ini itu isi buku nya Sakura ya! :)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku mencoba untuk menahan isakkan tangis ku, Aku membuka lagi lembaran-lembaran yang ada di buku itu, Diary? Bukan, Buku ini bukan buku Diary, Ini lebih mirip buku kumpulan doa dan puisi indah yang Sakura tulis dengan nama ku dibelakang nya, Semuanya terlalu berat untuk ku terima, Selama ini dia mencintai ku, Kenapa aku meninggalkannya?_

_**XoXoXo**_

_12 July 15xx – Sasuke leaves konoha_

_Ya tuhan, Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi, Semua dunia ku seperti hancur, Dia telah pergi ke dalam kegelapan, Aku takut, Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya, Aku tidak perduli lagi jika dia memang ingin mempunyai kekuatan lebih, Yang aku perduli saat ini hanyalah keselamatan jiwa dan raga nya_

_Ya tuhan, Engkau yang maha mengetahui segala nya, Aku yakin engkau pasti mengerti apa maksud ku, Lindungilah dia, Orang yang aku cintai sampai kapan pun, Lindungi lah dia dengan kekuatan mu, Dan buat lah dia bahagia_

_Ya tuhan, Jika suatu saat nanti kau mempertemukan ku dengannya lagi, Aku mohon, Buatlah dia memiliki seulas senyuman di wajah nya, Karna di akhir nanti yang aku inginkan adalah kebahagiaannya_

_Kebahagiaan Sasuke Uchiha_

_**XoXoXo**_

_23 July 15xx – Sasuke's birthday_

_Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun_

_Di hari yang special ini aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat jadi jika saat nya kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti aku ingin kau bangga dan berkata 'Sakura ku telah mekar' dengan senyuman di wajah mu_

_Kau apa kabar Sasuke-kun? Aku berharap kau baikbaik saja, Aku selalu memikirkan mu kau tau? Oh ya asal kau tau sekarang ini didepan ku ada sepotong kue rasa tomat yang aku buat untuk mu, Nah sayang nya kau sedang ada diluar desa jadi kau tidak bisa memakannya, Tapi tenang saja jika kau sudah kembali nanti aku akan membuatkan mu kue yang lebih enak, Ah dan aku mempunyai kado untuk mu, Sekedar puisi kecil, Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa membacakan ini didepan mu_

_Kenapa aku membiarkan mu pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak?_

_Saat aku hanya berdiri disini menghela setiap nafas_

_Kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai_

_Bagaimana caranya kau berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ku sendiri?_

_Saat yang bisa ku lakukan hanya melihat mu meninggalkan ku disini_

_Kita pernah berbagi tawa, canda, rasa sakit, perih, bahkan airmata bersama-sama_

_Kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai_

_Lihat lah aku sekarang, Hanya ada tempat kosong yang tak terisi di hati ku_

_Tak ada lagi hal yang bisa mengingatkan ku kecuali ingatan ku tentang wajah mu_

_Lihat lah aku sekarang, Hanya ada tempat kosong yang tak terisi di hati ku_

_Membayangkan mu kembali lagi ke sisi ku adalah hal yang mustahil, Tapi itulah yang akan aku realisasikan_

_Karna aku mencintai mu_

_Ya, Sasuke-kun?_

**XoXoXo**

Aku harap aku bisa lagi kembali ke masa lalu, Sakura, Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, Banyak alasan mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu, Banyak pertanyaan mu yang akan ku jawab, Tapi sayang nya aku sekali lagi dikalahkan oleh waktu dunia, Mungkin kau kembali ke sisi ku lagi adalah hal yang mustahil, Tapi itu lah yang akan aku usahakan

Karna itu, Lihatlah aku sekarang

**XoXoXo**

3 Jam aku habiskan untuk membaca buku Sakura, Semuanya entah kenapa semua kata yang tertulis disana seakan-akan adalah kunai beracun yang menusuk ku setiap aku membacanya, Terlalu banyak rasa bersalah di hati ku, Seluruh tubuh ku bergetar melawan tangisan yang berusaha keluar, Airmata sunyi itupun mulai meleleh dan turun dari mata ku

Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa selain menangis saat ini, Mata ku terasa sangat panas karna masih mengeluarkan airmata selama 3 jam, Sesak di dada ku pun mulai menjadi-jadi, Aku merasa seakan aku tidak lagi mempunyai pegangan, Seakan hidup ku hancur, Hanya karna sebuah buku kecil penuh kenangan ratusan tahun yang lalu

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang menghinggap di sekujur tubuh ku saat ini, Air mata panas itu masih saja keluar entah sudah berapa keras aku berusaha untuk menahan nya untuk keluar

'_Jatuh cinta itu sesakit ini ya? Sakura?'_ Batin ku dalam hati sambil tetap mengeratkan genggaman ku pada buku kecil itu

Setiap detik rasa sakit itu menjadi-jadi entah rasa sakit fisik sampai rasa bersalah yang membuncah di hati ku

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar aku mencoba untuk meraih ponsel ku, Dan saat aku mendapatkannya aku langsung membuka _call log _ku dan men-_Dial _nomor yang terletak di paling atas itu

_Tut…tut…tut…_

_'Halo? Ada apa?'_

"Gomen" Ucap ku lemas dan lirih, Entah apa yang dijawab oleh lawan bicara ku disebrang sana karna detik selanjutnya aku sudah memasuki dunia mimpi dimana semuanya gelap dan yang bisa aku dengar hanyalah gema suara indah seseorang yang terus menyerukan namaku dengan _suffiks –kun _

_Déjà vu?_

**XoXoXo**

"Oh ayolah Neji!" Kata ku dengan nada merajuk pada pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang yang super menyebalkan didepan ku ini

"Tidak, Enak sekali kau mengajak Hinata kencan seenak nya, Kau mau memancing perhatian publik hah? Kau kan tau kalau semua orang tau nya Hinata itu sudah dijodohkan dengan Sasuke" Kata nya sambil menutupi pintu rumah nya

"TAPI DIA ITU KAN ISTRI KU DAN KITA SEMUA TAU TEME TIDAK ADA RASA APA-APA PADANYA!" Teriakku emosi rasanya ingin sekali aku mencekik pemuda berdarah Hyuuga ini andai saja dia bukan calon kakak ipar ku

**BLETAK!**

"Itu dulu bodoh!" Kata Neji setelah memukul ku dengan tangannya yang sekeras batu itu, Sial.

"Hihi sudahlah kak Neji, Biarkan aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Naruto-kun" Kata seorang wanita cantik yang sekarang sudah berdiri dibelakang Neji

"Hinata-chaaaannn" Kata ku dengan mata berbinar-binar Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ku, Dia terlihat makin cantik sekarang

"Yasudah ta-"

_Kriing~ Kriing~_

Omongan Neji pun terputus karna suara ponsel ku, Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel ku dari kantung celana ku, Keningku dengan cepat langsung mengerut saat melihat nama sang penelpon itu, Tak juga aku beranjak mengangkat nya aku malah melemparkan tatapan bingung kearah Hinata dan Neji yang sudah pasti tau masalah ini

"Siapa?" Tanya mereka berdua berbarengan, Hyuuga itu sangat kompak ternyata

"Sakura"

**XoXoXo**

"Ya tuhan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang sakit!" Ujar wanita berambut hitam panjang itu gusar, Aku masih mendudukan diriku di kursi tunggu rumah sakit yang sudah sangat aku kenali itu

"Yasudah tante, Semoga ia tak apa" Sahut salah seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut yang sama dengan wanita pertama itu, Ya Hinata sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan tante Mikoto yang sudah pucat pasi

Aku hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga pemuda menyebalkan yang notabene nya sahabat ku itu kali ini diberikan umur yang panjang, Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan kesehatan Sasuke pada tuhan dan kedua dokter terhebat dirumah sakit ini yang kini tengah merawat nya, Dr. Fugaku dan Dr. Itachi

Aku melirik ke satu-satu nya wanita berambut pink di lorong rumah sakit ini, Dia hanya duduk berdiam diri, Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya tapi jika melihat ekspresi diwajah nya siapapun pasti berfikir kalau gadis ini tengah khawatir akan sesuatu yang sangat penting di hidup nya

Aku ingat tadi saat Sakura menelpon ku dan menyuruh ku menjemput nya untuk mengantar nya kerumah Sasuke untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, Mau tidak mau Hinata dan Neji juga ikut karna kami ikut panik saat mendengar suara Sakura yang terkesan khawatir dan sangat panic, Tanpa ba-bi-bu pun kami langsung meluncur kearah rumah Sakura dan setelah itu kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke

Benar saja, Saat kami sampai dirumah nya, Sesudah izin pada tante Mikoto yang saat itu sedang sibuk didapur dengan akting _keep calm _kami pun menaikki tangga dan bergegas kekamar Sasuke, Dan detik berikutnya kami menemukan sesosok pria yang sudah sangat kami kenali itu tengah tertidur di lantai dengan posisi setengah meringkuk, Aku juga melihat ponsel mahal nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya didekat nya, Tapi yang paling menyita perhatian adalah tangan kiri Sasuke yang tengah mengenggam sebuah buku kecil, Dan saat itu saat Sakura tengah berpanik ria sambil menghampiri Sasuke, Aku, Neji dan Hinata masih membeku di pintu

_'Sasuke sudah membacanya' _Batin kami bertiga saat itu

**XoXoXo**

"Tante, Hinata, Sakura, Ini air mineral, Kalian dari tadi panik, Mungkin ini bisa menenangkan kalian" Kata Neji yang baru saja datang sambil memberikan botol air mineral itu pada 3 perempuan yang aku sayangi diruangan itu

"Neji, _Can we talk?"_ Tanya ku dengan nada kecil, Neji hanya mengangguk dan kami pun melangkah sedikit menjauhi para wanita, Aku melirih ke Sakura, Kasian dia hanya melamun sambil memperhatikan lantai rumah sakit, Mungkin dia sedang berdoa? Seingat ku Sakura itu memang mempunyai kebiasaan berdoa di saat saat seperti ini, Tapi itu dulu, Sekarang? Entahlah tapi aku berharap jauh didalam hatinya Sakura masih memiliki perasaan untuk Sasuke

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji memecahkan lamunanku

"Kau pasti tau kan kenapa Sasuke bisa terserang asma sampai pingsan begitu?" Tanya ku dengan nada serius

"Buku itu" Gumam Neji sambil memberikan air mineral bagian ku

"Ya, Kata Sasuke kau yang menemukannya, Kau menemukannya dimana?" Tanya ku lagi

"Gudang Hyuuga, Kata Hinata dulu Sakura memberikan buku itu sebagai wasiat untuk anak mu, Sasuke Uzumaki, Dan Sasuke menyimpannya didalam gudang Hyuuga" Jelas Neji

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar nya

"Kita harus mempersatukan mereka" Gumamku pada Neji

"Setuju" Jawab nya lagi kali ini dengan senyuman tipis di wajah nya

**XoXoXo**

"Sakura, Kau tak apa? Tenang saja Sasuke itu kuat" Kata ku sambil tersenyum, Sakura terlihat sangat kusut

"Aku tau ia kuat, Hanya saja ada perasaan aneh, Aku merasa seakan aku pernah kehilangan dirinya dulu, Entah kapan padahal aku baru saja dekat dengannya belakangan ini, Tapi aku takut, Entah kenapa aku takut untuk kehilangannya lagi" Gumam Sakura sambil masih saja menatap lantai rumah sakit

"Tenang saja, Kau tidak akan kehilangannya lagi, Aku berjanji" Kata Neji yang sudah mengistarahat kan dirinya disebelah Sakura

Aku melirih kearah Hinata yang sedang menengkan tante Mikoto, Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kami, Saat mata ku bertemu dengan mata Hinata, Dia langsung tersenyum seakan mengatakan

_Tenangkan lah Sakura_

**XoXoXo**

Aku berdiri dibelakang semua orang yang tengah menanyakan kondisi Sasuke saat ini, Aku merasa tidak pantas ada diruangan ini, Maksud ku aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke kan? Tapi aku cukup senang saat aku mendengar suara Sasuke, Walaupun seperti nya Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran ku yang tengah ditutupi oleh badan Naruto dan Neji

Aku tengah melamun sambil mengucap rasa syukur di dalam hati, Biarlah Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran ku, Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan seorang teman saja, Syukur ia sekarang sudah membaik

_Puk!_

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahu ku, Aku pun langsung melemparkan pandangan ku pada pelaku tersebut, Dan aku melihat, Itachi Uchiha, Ya kakak nya Sasuke

"Sakura, Kau tidak mau bicara apapun ke adikku?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara yang sangat besar sehingga semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ku, Muka ku pun langsung memanas, Tidak sempat melihat ekspresi orang lain yang ada diruangan itu aku hanya menundukkan kepala ku sampai aku mendengar suara itu lagi

"Sakura? _Arigatou"_

Dan entah kenapa tibatiba aku merasakan pipi ku basah karna air mata, Entah karna apa hanya saja saat Sasuke mengatakan kata terima kasih aku merasakan berjutajuta emosi didalam hati ku mulai dari sedih, marah, kecewa, takut, sakit, sampai serasa seakanakan dunia ku akan hancur detik itu juga

Tanpa aku sadari, Sedari tadi Sasuke sudah mengucapkan kata yang aneh tanpa alasan

Pertama meminta maaf, Sekarang berterima kasih

"Sasuke-kun" Dan kata itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari mulut ku

**XoXoXo**

"Sakura itu siapa mu nak?" Tanya ibu ku sambil memperhatikan aku yang tengah melamun, Ruang rawat ku sudah sepi sekarang, Hinata dan Neji sudah pulang karna disuruh oleh ayah mereka, Sedangkan Naruto sedang mengantar Sakura pulang, Aku tidak tega melihat nya yang entah bagaimana terlihat kacau dimata ku, Jadi aku menyuruh nya untuk pulang dan ber-istirahat

"Dia, Sakura…" Gumamku tak jelas, Aku yakin ibu ku pasti bingung dengan jawaban ku akhir nya aku putuskan lagi untuk melanjutkan kalimat ku

"Dia, Cinta pertama ku" Gumamku sambil memejamkan mata mencoba untuk melupakan fakta kalau aku sudah berkali-kali menyakiti perasaan dan fisik nya dahulu kala, Dan lagi-lagi kali ini setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak mata ku

"Ya tuhan, Kau kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah mencintai gadis lain nak?" Kata Ibu ku panic saat melihat setetes air mata itu, Entah akan sepanik apa dia jika melihat ku menangis tadi sebelum terjatuh pingsan

"Aku tidak sanggup mengecewakan ayah dan ibu" Sahut ku sambil melihat kearah dinding, Aku tidak mau melihat ke mata ibu ku karna itu pasti akan membuat ku merasa lebih merasa bersalah

"Tapi ibu tidak ingin melihat anak ibu menderita seperti ini, Pokoknya mulai sekarang kamu harus sering membawa Sakura ke rumah, Okay? Ibu ingin mengenal wanita beruntung itu lebih jauh" Kata ibu ku sambil memeluk ku, Aku pun tersenyum kecil

"Terimakasih ibu" Sahut ku kecil

"Tenang saja, Ibu yang akan membahas masalah ini dengan ayah mu nanti"

"Terimakasih ibu" Gumam ku lagi sambil membalas pelukannya

**XoXoXo**

"Sakura, Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa rumah ku

"Hum, Ya begitulah, Orang tua ku bekerja di luar kota" Sahut ku sambil menaruh ramen cup meja tamu

"Waah ramen!" Gumamnya dengan nada senang aku pun langsung terkikik pelan

"Ternyata feeling ku benar, Kau menyukai ramen" Kata ku sambil melihat nya sedang memakan ramennya

"Aku sangat menyukai ramen!" Gumamnya dengan ramen yang masih ada di mulut nya

"Hahaha baiklah, Aku ingin mandi dulu, Kau tunggu disini ya" Kata ku seraya melangkah kan kaki ku kedalam dan bergegas untuk membersihkan diri

**XoXoXo**

"Wah Sakura-chann kau terlihat lebih cantik setelah mandi" Gumam Naruto sambil memainkan ponsel nya

"Hahaha terimakasih pujiannya, Hei kau tau aku heran aku jarangjarang bisa langsung akrab begini dengan seseorang apa lagi laki-laki tapi aku cepat akrab dengan mu dan Sasuke, Kenapa ya?" Kata ku asal sambil mendudukan diri ku di sofa

"Entah, Hei kau tau, Kau boleh selalu bercerita dengan ku kalau kau mau, Tenang saja aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok" Katanya sambil menyengir lebar aku pun hanya terkekeh tapi tibatiba aku teringat sesuatu, Mungkin jika aku menceritakannya dengan Naruto beban ku bisa menjadi lebih ringan?

"Umm Naruto" Panggil ku

"Ya? Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Boleh kah aku bercerita sekarang?" Tanya ku sambil tersenyum canggung

"Eh? Umm ya tentu saja, Kau mau cerita apa Sakura-chan?"

Aku pun memejamkan mataku seraya merangkai kalimat awal yang akan menjadi kalimat pembuka curhatan ku pada Naruto

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUE!_

_Woopsie! Gimana Chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? Semoga begitu ya:D Oh dan jangan lupa review nya ya, Komen, kritik serta sarannya, Kalau ada yang mau nebak apaan yang sakura mau curhatin juga boleh hihi_

**_Balasan Review :_**

NamikazeMiNaru : Haai ini udah aku coba panjangin kok hihi, Sudah cukup panjang belum? :D

hanazono yuri : Waah maaf ya gabisa update kilat hehe, Ini udah cukup panjang belum? :D

Uchiha Aimi : Iya hihi makasih, Udah dipanjangin kok :D maaf ya ga update kilat :D

**_So I guess this is for now? Anyway this is SasuSaku month eh? Lets enjoy this month together and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI HYUUGA!_**

**_And thank you for all of you who read this fics, Love yaall with tomatocherry on top! – F.U_**


End file.
